


The Skull on The Scythe

by SaiKida134



Category: Original Work, grim reaper - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134
Summary: When twins, Lexi and Lucifer turned 16, they never expected a drastic life change. The life they’ve been living so far has been a lie so far and they’re thrust into a whirlwind of revelations. The world isn’t what they thought it was and now they have to tread carefully, save the innocent and unravel the truth about themselves.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, I should’ve done this a long time ago. I’ve finally gotten back into writing :“D I came up with this story when I was in middle school but I never really got down to properly finishing it unfortunately even though I think it has great potential. I’m really glad I did go back to it tbh I’ve missed this but the posting will be kind of a slow process since the last time I’ve checked the drafts of this story was like 2 years ago and it needs some serious shaking up and improvements. So please do pardon my laziness and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Any type of feedback is much appreciated XD College shit is overwhelming but promise I’ll try to be more active! Wish me luck~ XD Enjoy~ <3

Thin clouds drifted over the night sky, hiding the bright full moon in their wakes and casting eerie shadows over piles of rubble and scorched bricks. The small town that once stood there had been completely obliterated in a quick flash that even the neighboring city hadn’t noticed. Blood covered the walls and the streets, bodies laid out on the ground had long gone cold in the windy night.

A young man carefully stepped between the corpses and observed the heinous scene before him. If the surrounding cities hadn’t seen the destruction, they would definitely smell it in the morning. Death was heavy in the air, he could even taste it. He coughed once and pulled his cloak tighter against his shoulders. The scene reeked of his father.

A swift of wind blow through his silky black locks as a loud cry rang through the silence. His sharp grey eyes searched for the source like those of a hawk seeking its next prey. Another softer cry joined the first, indicating it was a small infant. His tenseness eased a bit as he walked to the source and found two infants covered haphazardly with a worn out quilt, left to freeze in this weather. He assumed their mother was long gone with the other townspeople. He leaned down towards the babies and took them into his arms.

One was a boy who immediately stopped wailing as soon as he was picked up, while the other, a girl, looked up silently at the young man with wide grey eyes almost as bright as his own. He smiled faintly to them in appreciation of their beauty.

Not a moment after tucking the two into his his arms safely, he felt a dark heavy presence surrounding him, suffocating him even. He narrowed his eyes and spoke to the darkness hovering around him.

”… How cruel, father… But isn’t it what you do best…?“

He sighed as his suspicions were confirmed when the darkness slowly grew tighter, implying it was angry.

“These are my siblings, and I won’t let you lay a hand on them be it in harm or benefit. They are mine from now on.”

His tone was fierce and cold. He wasn’t afraid of whatever came next.

Thunder cracked above them and lightning struck nearby.

“And if you try to send any minions, hell hounds or demons to retrieve them, I will surely send you back their heads…” He continued with his tone growing colder and colder. His eyes had an ice cold hateful glare in them and his voice held venomous anger.

“I swear in my honor as your son, they will know the truth when the right time comes…”

All at once, the darkness vanished and he was finally able to breathe properly again. The coldness in his eyes left immediately as he looked down at his two new responsibilities. Wide-eyed and innocent, the boy began to cry loudly again while the girl remained silent, staring consistently at the young man.

He pulled them tighter to his body then looked around at the destruction the Grim Reaper had left in his wake. Ferrying souls to the underworld was expected, but murder to poorly coverup a small sin was unacceptable.

The young man exhaled and a cloud of fog surrounded him, seemingly out of nowhere. It smelled of death and decay. He walked slowly and silently towards its thickness. The three siblings turned into shadows and vanished into the night. Not a moment later, rain poured down, cleaning the atmosphere of the malice but surely increasing the bleakness of the scene….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	2. Chapter (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! Posting this feels like something has finally been taken off my chest… oh my God… anyway!!! Major character introductions!! XD I hope I did well, I worked really hard on this one. Enjoy~

It was yet another gloomy morning enveloped in light fog and silence, the sun rays barely visible in the scenery, much like every other morning that dawned upon this particular town. There was a relaxing autumn breeze combing through the rustling leaves, indicating that the summer heat has come to a fitting closure. At the center of a small garden near the town hall stood an old inveterate grey stone building with a clock tower standing proudly. This particular building was known as St. Peterson’s Highschool. The only thing that stood out in this live painting was the alarmingly loud ticking of the clock.

Everybody, no exceptions, knew that the gates of the school wouldn’t open no matter what till the clock stroke 7:30. Even with this knowledge, there was still a certain someone that would always stubbornly beat everyone to the gates. And to be specific, that someone was none other than the ‘ghost’ that was said to roam the hallways of this school.

Right when the clock stroke announcing 7, a shadowy figure could be seen, weaving its way through the fogginess of the atmosphere, enveloped in black from head-to-toe earning it the nickname “Black Phantom”. But that figure wasn’t a ghost or a poltergeist, it was your average Highschool girl- just simply covered in the darker shades of clothing.

She had waist-long flowy black hair that was neatly twisted into a French braid with a single lock partially shadowing the right side of her face. She had a fair porcelain freckled complex, rosy plump lips and a pair of wide beautiful grey eyes that would capture a person’s soul with just one piercing gaze -figuratively speaking of course-. Even with the fog, her eyes looked like they were shining silver saucers. She wasn’t tall but she wasn’t short either, with a slim body and petite feet. She wore a plain black hoodie, a pair of oddly boyish black jeans and a pair of navy blue sneakers. Other than her face, nothing was that striking. Anybody wouldn’t mistake this appearance as anything but desperation to remain uninviting and unapproachable. As expressionlessly as ever, she stood by the gates waiting patiently for them to open.

“Lexi!” came the voice of a young man that she knew all too well. He looked her age with similar physical features as her. He had a rather fit body -hinting at his involvement in sports- that slightly towered over her. He had the same exact distinguishable silver orbs, but his -unlike the female’s- were much more expressionful and cheery. His skin was fair and freckled like hers and his black hair was short and unkempt. His peachy lips were stretched from ear to ear in a face-splitting grin. He waved at the girl as he steadily increased his pace to reach her, beaming happily as if he’d just found a long-lost treasure. She didn’t answer to his call, even though she had clearly heard it.

Unlike her overly dark outfit, his was composed of a plaid indigo flannel with the sleeves rolled halfway up, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of light brown shoes. His aura screamed welcoming pleasantness, beaming brightly like the warm sun. People had always compared these two together. Some actually stating the differences between them were as huge as those between the sun and the moon. Almost everyone they’d met never believed the fact that they were siblings, let alone the fact that they were actually twins.

“Morning Lex! You look as marvelous as ever today!” His smile was radiating warmth, not budging an inch. She remained silent, ignoring his advance without even a glance of acknowledgment.

“… Ah! Come on! Don’t be mean and ignore me so blatantly like that! We’re twins and twins should stick together through thick and thin!” He complained, pouting a little.

“Lucifer, enough sulking.” Her reply came, cold and firm with a warning undertone.

“Alright, Alright! No sulking… but at least acknowledge my presence, sis.” He nudged her shoulder lightly while giving her a faint pleading gaze that slightly melted her icy demeanor for just a moment. She turned to face him, locking her gaze with his.

“Good Morning, Lucifer. Thank you for complimenting me even though it wasn’t necessary. You don’t look bad yourself. There. Are you happy now?” She retorted systematically without changing her tone in the slightest.

“Well at least I got something…” he replied with slumped shoulders, feeling a bit stung by her reply.

“Good. Now enough with the useless chatter.” She concluded rather rudely, but her twin was used to that. He let a defeated sigh as his gaze traveled to the ground, passing by her jeans.

“…. Wait a second!! Are these jeans mine?!” He exclaimed blinking in shock.

“…. Lucifer… zip it or I’ll zip it for you…” she warned rather aggressively this time. The poor lad took a step back in fear of her lashing out, motioning with his fingers that his lips are zipped now. He heaved another sigh then took out his phone and started skimming through it.

Soon, the clock stroke 7:30, announcing the start of the school day. Slowly but surely, the streets got more and more crowded with each passing minute, as if the rush hour had started. The front yard of the school was packed with the younger generations. All of them were -of course- students of the local high school, St. Peterson’s.

The piercing silence that had once filled the town was now long gone. Two specific young men made their way through the crowd to approach Lucifer.

”Yo, Lucifer! What’s up?” Greeted the first young man. He had dirty blond hair and eyes that were green with almost unnoticeable specks of gold littered in them. His complexion was light but not as pale as Lucifer’s. His name was Leonardo Richards. He was a couple of inches shorter than Lucifer with a visible lack of muscle mass. He wore a long sleeved plain maroon T-shirt with a pair of beige baggy trousers and grey sneakers. The other young man had dark brown hair and light brown -almost hazel- eyes. His skin tone was unnoticeably lighter than Leonardo’s. He towered over the two -being the tallest of the three young men- with a more defined built than Lucifer’s. He was obviously an athlete as well. He wore a geeky grey Captain America T-shirt, jeans and black sneakers. His name was Joseph Michaelis.

”Hey, Joey! Hey Leo! How’s it goin’?” Greeted back Lucifer as warmly as ever.

”Nothing much! Just the usual. Mom sends her regards by the way” Answered Leo with a gentle smile.

”Oh! Tell auntie I said Hi!” Chuckled Lucifer. His gaze snapped towards Joey’s form that was anxiously fidgeting.

”Yo, Joey…. Is something wrong?” The dark haired male questioned with a confused head tilt.

The brunet’s gaze was worriedly trained on Lexi’s form with her back slightly turned towards the trio. Joey finally snapped out of his head and his eyes made contact with the silver ones of Lucifer. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he got closer to his friend and whispered to him.

”Um… Just… Your sister’s vibes are not… Well not pleasant today… You know… Bad luck might strike today if we don’t stay clear…” he tried to not sound offensive, but his superstitions always got the better of him around the female.

”Joey!! Quit it!!” Leo scolded, hopelessly trying to hold back his friend from provoking the cheerful twin. He stole a worried glance at the female, afraid she might’ve heard them, but she didn’t show any signs that this was the case.

”It’s okay, Leo. With all due respect Joey, please stop referring to my sister with ’bad luck’. She’s just… Misunderstood…” The male replied politely with a somewhat sad half smile.

The brunet’s cheeks flared in embarrassment as he averted his gaze. He really didn’t mean to be this offensive to Lucifer.

”S-sorry, Lu… Didn’t mean to offend… I just-… You know about the ’Black Phantom’ thing… Makes me a bit iffy…”

Leo face-palmed at the mention of the unpleasant nickname. He was really trying his best not to let Lucifer find out, now all that effort has gone to waste.

”…. What ’Black Phantom’?” questioned the black haired male, owlishly blinking as he shifted his gaze between his two friends. He stared at Joey expectantly waiting for clarification.

Leo heaved a sigh and shifted his gaze to the female’s form again and his eyes widened, her gaze was dead-locked with his. He gave her an apologetic smile that she didn’t respond to at all before looking away and disappearing in the sea of people going into the school. His eyes fixated on the empty space that the female had once occupied before he was snapped out of his daze by Joey’s voice.

”….Y-You don’t know about it, Lu?!!” He laughed nervously as he’d noticed his slip up. He apologetically looked at Leo who gave him a poker face before facing their friend.

”There’s this silly thing going around recently that whoever goes near Lexi will be cursed with bad luck for a week. They call it the ’Black Phantom’s Curse’. Of course, it’s just idle joking that this knucklehead took seriously… Excuse him.” The blond explained as he hit the back of the brunet’s head, who apologized again with his cheeks still crimson..

”Oh…. That’s no curse…” Lucifer chuckled ”The bad luck is probably Lexi pranking people… You’re such an idiot sometimes, Joey” He laughed at his friend, but the blond knew better. Lucifer was bothered by this but he didn’t blame Joey. It obviously wasn’t him who started this.

Joey oh’ed and laughed nervously again as he scratched his cheek looking even more apologetic and his cheeks flared more. Leo gave him another scolding glare before looking at the cheerful twin again, who was looking around like a lost puppy.

”Lu…? What’s wrong?” He questioned worriedly.

”I can’t find Lexi… She promised to go to class with me today….” He mumbled while still looking.

”… She left earlier….. So that’s why she was waiting… I bet she got tired of waiting while we chatted.” Leo concluded with a hum.

”…… She broke her promise again!! Argh!! I’ll force her to walk home with me and buy me vanilla ice cream as compensation!!” Lucifer grumbled while pouting childishly as he stomped his way into the school.

Joey and Leo gawked at Lucifer’s declaration.

”…. Vanilla… Ice cream….? Seriously….?” The brunet blinked owlishly as his friend groaned

”Joey… Please… Don’t comment… I do NOT need your sarcasm right now…”

”I’m not gonna comment… He’s hopeless, it’s not even funny anymore.” Joey sighed and shrugged his shoulders, heading in after Lucifer.

Leo’s gaze trailed after the burnet with raised eyebrows. He’d never expected such an answer from someone as immature as Joey. He shook his head in amusement as he finally followed his friends inside.

”These two never seize to amaze me….” He whispered to himself, wearing a faint nostalgic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


End file.
